Warugaki ①
|producer = Tsunku |Next = S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① 1st Best Album (2012) |Cover2 = Limited Edition | Single1 = aMa no Jaku | Single2 = Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai | Single3 = Suki-chan | Single4 = Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! | Single5 = Yumemiru Fifteen | Single6 = ◯◯ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! | Single7 = Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama }} Warugaki ① (悪ガキッ①; Bad Brats 1) is the first album released by S/mileage. The album was released in both limited and regular editions, the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The limited edition and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card which, when entered in a lottery, could win tickets to one of the album's release events. The album reached #18 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 11,848 copies. This is the first and last album to feature Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki, and the initial 4 member line-up. Tracklist CD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ; My Friend's Beautiful Mom that Works at the Same Hourly Pay) #Odorou yo (踊ろうよ; Let's Dance) #Onna Bakari no Nichiyoubi (女ばかりの日曜日; Girls-Only Sunday) #Yumemiru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳; A Dreaming 15-Year-Old) #Shooting Star (シューティングスター) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!; It's Okay Even If You Didn't Do Your Best!!) #Suki-chan (スキちゃん) #Gakkyuu Iinchou (学級委員長; Class President) #Shikkari Shite yo! Mou (しっかりしてよ! もう; Get a Grip, Already!) #Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! (オトナになるって難しい!!!; Becoming an Adult is Difficult!!!) #Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai (あすはデートなのに、今すぐ声が聞きたい; Even Though We Have a Date Tomorrow, I Want to Hear Your Voice Soon) #aMa no Jaku (ぁまのじゃく; Contradictory) Limited Edition DVD #Yumemiru Fifteen (Web Mix Ver.) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! featuring Wada Ayaka #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! featuring Maeda Yuuka #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! featuring Fukuda Kanon #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! featuring Ogawa Saki #Album Jacket Shooting Making (アルバムジャケット撮影メイキング) #Yumemiru Fifteen (TV-SPOT AR Ver.) 18TYPE #S/mileage Twitter Course (スマイレージ Twitter 講座) #Twitter Hashtag Course (Twitterハッシュタグ講座) Featured Members *1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (last album), Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki (last album) Album Information Concert Performances ;Odorou yo *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ - S/mileage with ℃-ute *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ - Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" - Fukuda Kanon, Murota Mizuki ;Onna Bakari no Nichiyoubi *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ - Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Nakanishi Kana *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *ANGERME Live Tour 2015 SUMMER / AUTUMN ~FIGHTING NINE~ ;Shooting Star *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ - Wada Ayaka, Yajima Maimi / Wada Ayaka, Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ - Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" - Wada Ayaka, Aikawa Maho *ANGERME Live Tour 2015 SUMMER / AUTUMN ~FIGHTING NINE~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Nomura Minami *Tamura Meimi One-Man Live 2019 "Meimei Hakusho" - Tamura Meimi *Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~ - Wada Ayaka (part of a medley) ;Gakkyuu Iinchou *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ - Maeda Yuuka (part of a medley) *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ - Katsuta Rina *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ;Shikkari Shite yo! Mou *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" - Fukuda Kanon, Aikawa Maho Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 11,848 External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Odorou yo, Onna Bakari no Nichiyoubi, Shooting Star, Gakkyuu Iinchou, Shikkari Shite yo! Mou cs:Warugaki ① da:Warugaki ① de:Warugaki ① es:Warugaki ① fr:Warugaki ① it:Warugaki ① ja:悪ガキッ① Category:ANGERME Albums Category:2010 Albums Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Album Category:2010 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:Lowest Ranking Album